This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The hypotheses is that combined treatment with bortezomib and dacarbazine will result in enhanced therapeutic efficacy in melanoma and soft tissue sarcoma. The specific Aims are to : (1) Determine the recommended doses for the combination dacarbazine and bortezomib administered weekly;(2) Determine the maximum tolerated dose combination;and (3) Observe anti-tumor activity in terms of response rate(s), duration of response, time to progression, and time on treatment (a measure of both antitumor activity and treatment tolerance).